Chocolate Amargo
by CHAOTIQUE
Summary: Misa/L. La esperanza muere al último, pero muere. Capítulo único. Fic escrito para un concurso de "San Valentin".


**Chocolate Amargo**

Misa se ajustó el hermoso vestido carmesí que cubría su diminuta figura frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, sonriendo. Se encontraba en su habitación, seis de la mañana, ya bien despierta y arreglada. Sabía que 'él' no llegaría tan temprano, aún así la ansiedad no la había dejado pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

Y esa ansiedad provenía precisamente del hecho de que ese día era el día favorito de Misa. Su día preferido del año. El día en que el amor se respiraba hasta en el aire, y eso le encantaba a la rubia, ya que ella, efectivamente, estaba _enamorada_.

Y el objeto de toda su constante excitación y nerviosismo se hacía llamar 'Yagami Light', el chico que amaba profundamente. Y la causa de que ese día fuera más especial que los demás, así como el predilecto de Misa, era que ese día había sido bautizado como "Día de San Valentín".

Catorce de febrero.

Misa soltó una risita tonta mientras se dirigía a su alcoba para envolver el anticipadamente comprado presente para su amado Light. Una elegante y finísima corbata. Le había costado prácticamente un ojo de la cara, pero ella estaba dispuesta a dar eso y más si se trataba de su amor.

Extasiada le echó un vistazo al reloj. Siete cuarenta y cinco de la mañana, ya había terminado de cubrir perfectamente el obsequio con un papel dorado brillante. Ahora estaba más que intrigada por saber que le regalaría Light.

Cierto era que ella en el fondo, muy en el fondo, y muy a su pesar, sabía que Light no le correspondía sus sentimientos, pero ella pretendía no saberlo, fingía creer que él le amaba desesperadamente también. Se engañaba diciéndose a si misma, repitiéndose incontables veces que Light la amaba a su manera.

Pero la esperanza había renacido de nuevo en su maltratado corazón. Ese día era el día de los enamorados, el día en que las personas disfrutaban de la compañía del ser amado. Seguramente él no podría simplemente olvidarlo. Misa depositó toda su esperanza en ese hecho. Confió en que Light recordaría ese día, y que por consecuente, la iría a visitar y la llevaría a cenar a algún lugar de fantasía, entregándole su regalo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Por eso se había arreglado desde temprano. No sabía a que horas llegaría Light, así que tenía que estar lista y hermosa desde la mañana para evitar ser agarrada por sorpresa.

Porque Light vendría.

Light vendría porque _lo_ amaba.

Light vendría porque _él_ la amaba.

Así que la mujer, con una sonrisa en su cuidadosamente bien maquillado rostro, pasó a tomar asiento en el sofá de la sala. Su rostro irradiaba esperanza. En sus manos el completamente envuelto obsequio. Y se dedicó de lleno a esperar.

Misa se sonrojó. No lloraría. Su estomago había rugido por la necesidad de ser alimentado. Pero ella no iba a comer, porque si lo hacía, después, cuando Light llegara por ella para llevarla a cenar ya no tendría hambre. Y eso sería muy descortés de su parte. Y ella lo amaba lo suficiente como para anteponerlo incluso a sus necesidades fisiológicas.

Le echó un vistazo al reloj.

Una cuarenta y tres de la tarde. No importa, ella no comería sino hasta que Light llegara. Pesadamente se levantó y fue al baño. Viendo su reflejo frente al espejo trató de controlar el llanto. Ella no lloraría. Todavía quedaba medio día. Incluso lo esperaría hasta la media noche si era necesario. Todo estaría bien, él llegaría.

Recuperando su alegre rostro se sonrió y se convenció de que su amado llegaría tarde o temprano. Se reacomodó los caídos tirantes del vestido y cogió una de las tantas revistas que estaban ahí. Se fue a sentar en el mismo sofá, al lado de la puerta.

Misa no podía hacer otra cosa más que esperar, y mientras esperaba no pudo evitar reflexionar en todo lo que había vivido con Light. Lo había visto por primera vez ese día en Aoyama, pero ciertamente no recordaba cómo es que había sabido su nombre. Meditó sobre ello un rato, quebrándose la cabeza y dándole vueltas al extraño acontecimiento antes de que el agotamiento por falta de energía le provocara sueño. Pero ella no se dormiría, ella no quería dormirse… ¡Light podría llegar en cualquier momento! Sin embargo, no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de hambrunas. No había comido nada hacía más de 12 horas. Finalmente la venció la extenuación y cayó dormida ahí mismo.

Se despertó sobresaltada. Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue ver el reloj. Siete cuarenta y seis de la tarde. Al parecer el desvelarse también la había afectado.

Reprimiendo las urgentes e increíbles ganas de liberar las lágrimas que se acumulaban en sus ojos, respiró profundamente. Tratando de relajarse pensó que todavía faltaba poco más de cuatro horas para que se acabara el día. _El llegaría._

Su cansada mirada se posó en el aparato que marcaba la hora por milésima vez en el día. Nueve dieciocho de la noche. Y no lo soportó más. Lentamente la esforzada respiración se fue convirtiendo en sollozos, hasta que por fin sin inhibiciones, la mujer lloró. Lloró porque sabía que Light no la amaba. Lloró porque pese a eso, ella se permitió construirse la esperanza de que él llegaría como su príncipe azul a salvarla, a amarla y a darle un final feliz de cuento de hadas.

Llamaron a la puerta y Misa no pudo evitar formar en su lacerado pecho de nuevo la esperanza. ¡Había llegado al fin! ¡Si lo había recordado!... ¡Si había venido!

Alegre le echó un vistazo al reloj. Diez y media. ¿Tanto tiempo llevaba llorando? Bueno, no era como si le importara. ¡El estaba ahí!

Se limpió las lágrimas y caminó hacia la puerta, acomodándose el cabello. La sonrisa más sincera que había adornado su rostro se reflejaba en sus facciones.

Desesperada abrió la puerta de par en par y se abalanzó sobre el hombre frente a ella, tan sólo para detenerse a medio camino conmocionada.

― ¿Ryuuzaki-san?

El hombre en cuestión metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos, levantando su cabeza hacia el techo.

― Misa-san― comenzó inclinándose un poco hacia ella ― ¿Podrías ser tan amable de invitarme a pasar?

Misa se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Su corazón desgarrado, completamente desilusionada y a la vez extrañada. Antes de poder detenerse a si misma preguntó.

― ¿Dónde está Light?

Ryuuzaki se giró para mirarla a los ojos. La chica cerró la puerta tras de si y se recargó sobre ella.

― En el cuartel― fue su única respuesta, voz inexpresiva ― Misa-san, has estado llorando― afirmó el detective viéndola fijamente.

Misa agachó su cabeza ocultando las lágrimas que de nuevo se daban paso a través de sus ojos al escuchar aquellas palabras. ¿Por qué se había quedado en el cuartel y no había querido venir? Mejor aún. ¿Qué hacía Ryuuzaki ahí?

― No es así― dijo, sus aptitudes de actriz parecieron haberla abandonado ya que ni ella misma se lo creyó.

Ryuuzaki ladeó la cabeza mirándola llorar desconsoladamente y aún así pretender que no lo hacía.

― ¿A que viniste?― preguntó de repente la rubia levantando su cabeza, sus grandes y preciosos ojos azules ahora rojos e hinchados.

― He venido a darle su regalo a Misa-san― contestó simplemente él, sacando una mano del bolsillo para mordisquear su dedo índice.

Misa lo miró confundida.

― ¿Qu…Qué?

― Así es, Misa-san. Hoy es día de 'El Amor y la Amistad', ¿No? Así que…― Ryuuzaki la miró serio ―… te he traído tu obsequio.

A Misa se le hundió el corazón. Sintió una punzada en el pecho. ¡Era el día del amor y la _amistad_! ¡Como pudo olvidar que no sólo era del amor! Los amigos también compartían ese día. Y Ryuuzaki era su amigo.

Su rostro se iluminó, olvidándose momentáneamente de Light. Ya no lloraría por él. Su amigo Ryuuzaki había venido… ¡Y hasta le había traído un presente!

― ¿De verdad, Ryuuzaki-san?― la rubia se acercó a él y lo abrazó ― ¡Gracias Ryuuzaki-san! ¡Feliz día del amor y la amistad!― el hombre se tensó al sentir sus delgados y pequeños brazos rodeándolo ― ¡NO!― gritó Misa separándose bruscamente ― ¡No le he comprado un obsequio a Ryuuzaki-san!― confesó cubriendo su boca con sus dos manos en sorpresa.

― No importa, Misa-san― le dijo mordisqueando su dedo. La rubia lo miró incrédula ― Yo te he traído uno. Pero para dártelo, tienes que cerrar los ojos.

Misa, aún sintiéndose culpable por haber olvidado que ese día también era de los _amigos_, asintió y cerró los ojos, emocionada por saber cuál era su regalo.

Ansiosa por la revelación, estaba a punto de preguntarle que si ya podía abrirlos cuando sintió otro par de cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Fue un beso dulce y tierno. Le transmitió tantas cosas a Misa que no pudo nombrarlas todas. El encorvado hombre se separó de ella.

La rubia abrió los ojos consternada. Ryuuzaki la miró imperturbable.

― Feliz día del amor y la amistad a ti también, Misa-san― dijo metiendo sus manos de nuevo en los bolsillos y girándose sobre si para empezar su camino hacia la salida.

― ¡Espera!― gritó ella estirando la mano cómo si él pudiera verla. No pudo evitar preguntar ― ¿Por cuál de los dos fue el obsequio? ¿Amistad o… _Amor_?

Misa se sonrojó fuertemente por sus propias palabras. ¿Amor? ¡Qué ridiculez! Ryuuzaki no la amaba.

― Eso, Misa-san…― comenzó el detective sin voltear hacia atrás ―… depende completamente de _ti._

Y sin más salió del lugar, dejando a una confundida Misa tras de sí.

_- Fin –_

¡Gracias por leer!

_Críticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas. _


End file.
